It's Not Just a Game Anymore
by Akkadia
Summary: Everything is going just fine at Seigaku, that is until Ryoma has an encounter from someone from the past. As usual he brushes it off but that turns out to be a big mistake. Can Tezuka help him through or will he have to face his demons on his own? 3rd PoT chaptered fic, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is another shot at a pilliar pair story of mine. Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: nope don't own and never will..closest i'm at is owning my ownn seigaku uniform and all four boxsets english dubbed.

Chapter 1.

Echizen Ryoma took another sip from his nearly empty can of grape Ponta. He allowed the sweet liquid to stay in his mouth for a moment savoring the taste before swallowing it and crunching the can up before tossing it in the nearest wastebasket. He was early for morning practice for once but knew no one would bat an eye considering all would be too tired to notice let alone care. That morning he had been lulled from his slumber due to an odd feeling, a sensation that something was going to happen that day. He hadn't been sure if it would be pleasant or not but he hadn't allowed himself to ponder on the thought and neither had his stomach.

Considering he hadn't eaten the night before thanks to having to pull an almost all-nighter studying for an important exam his stomach had kept him from dozing back to sleep. Not being able to argue with his hunger pains he had indeed woken up before anyone else in the house and had even managed to beat his tennis captain to the school gates. Now he was patiently waiting for the other members of the tennis club to show up.

"Echizen?"

Ryoma jerked his head at the sound of the strong yet gentle tone coming from behind him. "Ohayou Tezuka-buchou." he had greeted in means of politeness if anything.

Tezuka nodded a greeting in return before pulling out his key to enter the clubhouse that was clipped to his tennis bag. "It's odd to find you here before the others. You are usually one of the last to arrive particularly for morning practice."

Ryoma only shrugged. "Couldn't sleep and I found no point in wasting the morning so."

Tezuka made a vocal gesture indicated he had heard the other regular before changing into his uniform. "I hear the first years have another exam today. I'm assuming you studied?

Ryoma was busy changing into his own uniform. "Hai. I know I'm smart but I wanted to go over the material so I had all the knowledge. It's before lunch period so."

Tezuka zipped his tennis bag shut after pulling his white racket out. "Well best of luck to you. I know I had struggled with that exam myself. It is not an easy one." He looked at the clock to see the actual practice time was not for another 45 minutes. He too had arrived earlier than usual. "Echizen would you be up for a practice match with me?"

Ryoma pulled out his white filla cap and jammed it on his head with a smile. "Hai." he grabbed his racket and followed his captain out to one of the courts. "Smooth or rough?" he asked ready to spin his racket.

"Smooth."

When the racket clattered to the ground Ryoma looked up, "Smooth it is."

Tezuka reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out a tennis ball. "I'll take the first serve on this side."

Ryoma nodded and positioned himself on the court eager to start the game.

The match ended in Tezuka's favor considering the two of them weren't playing all out just enjoying the skills of their opponents. They shook hands across the net in means of sportsmanship just as the other regulars filed onto the courts awaiting instructions.

Ryoma walked over to the fountains to get a drink only to be greeted by an all too familiar voice.

"Oi Echizen I didn't even see you on the way to school. How the heck did you get past me?"

Ryoma looked up at his 2nd year senpai Takeshi Momoshiro and shot him one of his famous arrogant smirks. "I've been here for while Momo-senpai. I was here before Tezuka-Buchou even showed up. In fact I just finished a match with him."

Momo's jaw dropped. "You were here that early?"

Ryoma only glared at his senpai before returning to the courts in time to hear the instructions from Tezuka.

"That was torture! They make us take exams like that like they think we're all geniuses or something!"

Ryoma packed up his books and grabbed his lunch before heading up to the roof ignoring the constant complaints coming from his classmate Horio. He did shoot a quick glance of sympathy towards Kachiro and Katsuo who had been locked by Horio's unibrowed gaze. "Mada mada dane." with that he walked up to the roof where he knew he could enjoy his meal and a nap in peace. Once his bento was empty and his stomach was full he set his alarm on his watch for five minutes before the end of lunch and dozed off with his white cap over his face to block out the blinding sun.

"Tezuka, Ryuzaki wants to see us after practice tonight if possible. She said she wants to discuss a new training regime." Oishi had managed to catch up to his tennis captain determined to pass on the message before the end of lunch hour.

Tezuka glanced up from his bento with a look of indication. "All right thank you for informing me Oishi." he returned to his lunch and finished long before the warning bell was to ring and used the extra time to catch up on some student council business. If he ever received spare time he would use it wisely. As he made his way to the office he couldn't shake the feeling something was going to happen. Settling on placing it on paranoia if anything else the Seigaku captain set to work.

"Hey Runt."

Ryoma could hear someone being addressed but he wasn't sure if was him and if it was he had no intention of answering; especially to a tone that indicated trouble if anything else. He merely pulled his cap further down over his face in response only to have it thrown off a second later. After taking a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the assaulting light change Ryoma looked over to see an unfamiliar face. "What do you want?" Screw his manners he had been sleeping and everyone in the school knew by now not to wake Echizen Ryoma up unless it was to keep him from being late to class.

"Listen brat I'm here to get revenge on you for me and my dad."

Ryoma sat up with a look of arrogance. Who the hell does this guy think he is? He took another glance and noticed the other guy wasn't wearing a Seigaku school uniform but something from high school. He had medium greasy brown hair and a face not even a mother could love. "You're in the wrong school pal. Get lost or something?"

"The name's Sasabe learn it and remember it you brat."

Sasabe Sasabe the name did ring a tiny bell but not loud enough for him to consider this guy important to earn a second thought from him. Ryoma glanced at his watch and saw he still had at least another ten minutes and he wasn't about to waste it on this lowlife. "That's nice now if you don't mind I'm going to finish my nap." With that he reached for his cap only to have it pulled away. "Give me my cap."

Sasabe hoisted it above his head so Ryoma had to struggle to reach for it. "Come on you little brat." he taunted.

Ryoma sighed. "You're not worth my time." he muttered as he picked up his bento and headed back into the school. Now that, that jerk had touched his cap he had feeling it would bring a bad omen if he wore it again. He could always get a new one.

Sasabe glared at him. "You little wimp you can't beat me anymore can you?"

Ryoma stopped only for a moment. "Mada mada dane." With that he headed back into the school leaving a slacked jawed Sasabe.

"Hey Echizen you up for burgers after practice today?" Momoshiro asked as he pulled his white undershirt over his head.

Ryoma was busy retying his shoes. "Sure senpai if you're paying. I didn't get my allowance yet this week and when I do I need to get some more grip tape."

"Yeah I'm paying as long as it's just you and me this time. I won't have enough if Kikumaru-senpai tries to join in."

Ryoma chuckled. "Well there is a way to avoid that senpai."

Momoshiro looked at his fellow regular confused. "How?"

Ryoma stood up and tapped his racket on his shoulder. "Easy; don't mention it." He headed out to the courts and waited for instructions from his tennis captain.

"All right good practice everyone. Keep up the good work." Tezuka announced ending another practice session. "Dismissed."

Momoshiro and Ryoma bolted for the clubhouse changing out of their jerseys' as fast as they could hoping to avoid Kikumaru and making another dent in Momoshiro's already suffering wallet. Ryoma considered himself lucky his senpai was agreeing to pay for him. Once the two of them were dressed they exited the clubhouse nodding respectively to their senpai tachi and walking off the school grounds.

As they walked Ryoma couldn't help but notice the power player giving him looks that didn't make him feel flattered. "Momo-senpai if you're expecting me to do a trick I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"No no I just noticed something." Momoshiro protested. "Why weren't you wearing your hat during practice? You told me yourself you use it to keep the sun out of your eyes."

Ryoma subconsciously reached up and then remembered he didn't have said hat anymore. Luckily for him it wasn't one of a kind nor was it expensive. "Betsuni." He muttered picking up his pace. "Let's get to the burger shop I'm getting hungry."

When his kouhai spoke in that tone Momoshiro knew not to question him. "All right but limit will be two for each of us this time. As I said I have just enough to pay that and probably two drinks as well."

Ryoma only nodded, "Thanks again Momo-senpai."

"Sure. But you know this means no burgers for a while. At least not until I get paid again."

Ryoma looked at his senpai confused. "Paid?"

"Yeah since I do such a great job watching my sisters my mom invited their friends to join in after practice. But since they're not relatives their parents are paying me. Add that with my allowance and well." Momoshiro explained opening the door to the burger shop.

Ryoma entered the shop and smirked. "You do realize I'll be looking to you for burgers more often then."

"You know I find it kind of funny. You like Japanese food more then Western food and yet you eat burgers every chance you get." Momoshiro pointed out.

Ryoma shrugged as he looked at the menu. "Well I've heard food tastes better when you don't have to pay for it. So I figure if I'm going to enjoy my meal might as well enjoy what I'm eating right?

Momoshiro only rolled his eyes. "You know I will never understand you Echizen. You're too complicated."

Ryoma turned to his senpai "No if you want to talk complicated I suggest Fuji-senpai or Tezuka-Buchou."

"You're both wrong."

The 1st and 2nd year turned to see their redhead hyper senpai standing behind them. "What do you mean Eiji-senpai?"

"Inui and Taka are the most complicated of us all." Eiji answered walking up to the counter.

"Uh Eiji-senpai, please tell me you're paying for yourself. I only have enough for Echizen and myself." Momoshiro said.

Eiji chuckled. "No worries Momo. I'm paying for myself." The redhead turned to the counter and ordered his meal. "But do you mind if I sit with you two?"

Ryoma couldn't hide his smile, "No problem Eiji –senpai."

The three enjoyed their choice of fast food cuisine in silence for a few minutes before Momo cleared his throat. "Oh I need to get going. I have to watch my sister's again tonight while my parents are out."

"Okay we'll see you at practice tomorrow Momo." Eiji said with a smile.

Ryoma only waved seeing as how he still had a mouth full of burger and fries at that moment. Once he had finished is meal he looked up at his redheaded senpai who was smiling at him.

"Ochibi are you going home right after this?" Eiji asked as he slurped up the rest of his strawberry shake.

"Hai, I have homework to do." Ryoma answered finishing his own drink and gathering up the wrappers from the two burgers.

"Would you like me to walk you home? It's getting dark early this time of year."

"I've walked alone in the dark before senpai." Ryoma responded. "Besides my house isn't that far from here."

"Okay just do me a favor and call me when you get home okay?" Eiji requested.

"Why?"

"I saw that high schooler talking to you on the roof earlier at school."

"So?"

"What did he say to you?" Eiji asked.

"Doesn't matter, it's my business." Ryoma answered picking his tennis bag up and slinging it over his shoulder. "But I'll call you when I get home senpai." With that he dumped his wrappers in the trashbin placed the tray on the provided stack and headed out of the restaurant. All the while he couldn't stop shaking off the feeling that was now creeping down his spine.

Tezuka took one last look around the office before closing the door and locking it with the spare key given to him when he became captain of the tennis team. The brief meeting with their captain had ended with the decision of the next ranking tournament matches, which were to take place the following day. Hoisting his bag on his shoulder he headed out of the school and looked at his watch.

The last bus had left and he would have to wait at least 45 minutes for the next one. Deciding it would be quicker to just walk he double-checked to make sure he had everything before heading towards the street courts to take a short cut.

When the third year student crossed in front of a deserted alley he all but stopped in his tracks he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes, something that he didn't want to believe. No he was seeing things. It couldn't be. But it was."

"Echizen!"

A/N: Well, if anyone is curious as to what happened to Ryoma please review! 3 reviews= chapter 2


	2. Approach with caution

A/N: My sincerest apologies for the delay of this chapter. Please keep in mind I do work quite a lot and of course holidays also prevented me from doing much writing this pas month and well year I guess since this chapter is my first for the year 2013 :). Also I do have other fanfics I write too so again if it does take a while for chapter three please don't be surprised. I do hope all who reads this will enjoy. I will say though I was highly shocked that so many people took a liking to this story and i hop you all stay with me to the end!

Disclaimer: if they are not mentioned in the series be it anime or manga they belong to me. If they are then they don't, simple.

Chapter 2: Approach with Caution

Tezuka was never one to panic. A natural disaster could be happening around him and he'd be able to keep his cool through out the whole predicament. But that was until he saw he his kouhai lying in the alleyway in a condition no one should be seen in.

"Echizen!"

No response came from the younger boy save a faint groan. Tezuka took a moment to calm himself before moving closer to the tennis prodigy. He kneeled down to inspect the damage debating whether or not he could carry the boy to the hospital or if it would be best to call an ambulance. Unsure if Echizen had internal injuries or worse Tezuka called for an ambulance then phoned his parents to explain why he would be late for dinner. He then called the Echizen residence and was answered by a machine.

_Echizen residence. We are unable to answer your call and will be for the next three days. If your message is important please forward it to either my cell phone or my wife's cell phone. You'll know if it is if you have our number. (beep)_

Tezuka hung up and looked down at Echizen. What could have possibly happened to him? Sure everyone knew the youngest regular at Seigaku had rivals but as far as anyone could tell no enemies. The closest he was sure Echizen came to having an enemy was Akutsu Jin but that has passed. Then again Tezuka didn't know everyone that Echizen had come in contact with so he couldn't be too sure.

Sirens pierced his thoughts and he ran to the edge of the alleyway to show where they were. Questions were asked and to the best of his ability he managed to answer a majority of them. But when he was asked what had happened to put the boy in this state his mouth sealed itself shut after claiming he had only found the boy minutes prior to phoning them. Luckily for him no more questions were given and he climbed in the back of the ambulance. He watched as the paramedics went through the usual procedures including trying to get a reaction out of their patient.

Looking closely Tezuka only then realized that Echizen's eyes were open but there was no color to them, no feeling and it actually brought a shiver down the tennis captain's spine. He had never seen anyone with that look before and after witnessing it he didn't want to again. Averting his own gaze he debated whether he should contact the others or not then decided it would be best to have all the details first.

"Tezuka-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Gomen, you were lost in thought. We have arrived at the hospital." One of the paramedics said as he opened the door and assisted the others to get the gurney out of the vehicle and into the E.R.

Tezuka followed but headed straight to the nearest waiting room and sat down. After one hour passed a man in the traditional white labcoat approached him.

"Are you here in regards of Echizen Ryoma?"

"Yes, I'm his tennis captain and I'm the one who found him." Tezuka answered standing up and bowing briefly.

"I'm Dr. Tozaki and I am looking in on young Echizen." He motioned for the young man to follow him. "I think it's best if you come with me."

Tezuka didn't question the doctor but followed him through the double doors and into a small office. He stood in the door waiting to be given permission to sit and when granted said permission sat down in one of the provided chairs.

"Now, Tezuka-kun, I must say that as bad a condition young Echizen is in it could very well have been worse then what it is." Tozaki started. "His condition is stable and he has no internal injures luckily, mainly cuts and bruises that will heal over time. Also there appears to be a fair bit of head trauma but we are watching that closely as well as a broken finger on his right hand. But that's not my main concern." He took a deep breath and looked at the young boy. "When you found Echizen did he give any response to you?"

Tezuka only shook his head thinking back to what he had seen when he had found the first year. "He groaned in pain but otherwise he did not address me. I think he might have been either unconscious or too in shock to notice let alone acknowledge my presence."

"I see. Did anything change on the way to the hospital? The paramedics claimed he did open his eyes and gave faint responses to their prodding but other than that-"

"I saw his eyes. There was nothing behind them, no feeling, no emotion, no life." Tezuka cut off the Doctor respectfully.

"I thought so." Tozaki murmured folding his hands and placing them on his lap. "Now I must know how to contact young Echizen's parents. He will be staying here at least for two days so we may observe his behavior and condition, any longer than that will have to have the permission of his parents and or legal guardian. I must contact his parents as soon as possible."

"With all due respect Sensei, that may be easier said than done. I tried contacting his family right after I contacted the ambulance but was greeted with a message claiming no one would be home for the next three days." Tezuka explained. "I'm aware that Echizen has an elder cousin who is often away at university studying but no one was home when I phoned so I'm unaware if she will be available to discuss this matter or not."

"I see, well this does draw up a problem then." Tozaki said looking at the clock. "It is getting late. Perhaps it would be best if you head home. If you would like I will contact you if young Echizen's condition changes in the next 24 hours."

Tezuka stood up and bowed low, "Thank you very much. If I may be bold as to ask, would I be able to see Echizen before I leave?"

"Normally that would not be tolerated but seeing as how you appear to be a disciplined and well mannered and behaved young man, I will allow you to visit your friend for five minutes and five minutes only." Tozaki said with a faint smile. "Besides after what the young man has had to endure I'm sure the support of his friends will be most welcome and the most effective of remedies."

Tezuka bowed low again, "Thank you very much sensei."

Tozaki nodded in return and led Tezuka through the blinding white walls of the hospital corridor. He had never been a fan of hospitals especially after the few times his grandfather had been admitted into the almost too clean building. Pushing his own discomfort aside he stepped into the room that Tozaki had stopped at and nearly broke at the sight before him.

Lying on the bed clad in the provided hospital gown was the youngest member of the Seigaku team. He had the always-present oxygen tube on his nose and he was hooked up to the heart monitor, which beeped every few seconds indicating the young boy's heartbeat was thank goodness steady. Around his head was a white gauze bandage with a faint tint of darkened blood near the left side and his right hand had been fashioned with a splint on his ring finger. His eyes were closed and his breaths were coming out in soft pants indicating he was lost in slumber. Indeed his injuries were nowhere near as severe as they could have been but that did not mean that he deserved the ones he was now forced to endure.

Tezuka's eyes looked over to the side where Echizen's school uniform was folded neatly and placed on the chair and remembered he had found the boy with his pants around his knees and panic nearly caught in his throat. "Sensei, when I found Echizen he appeared to have been forced to engage in physical activity that-"

Tozaki held his hand up to silence the brunette. "There is no course for concern when it comes to that matter, Tezuka-kun. As soon as he was brought in here that was one of the first things we examined after hearing the source behind his injuries." His eyes grew narrow, dark. "Of course that doesn't mean whom ever it was that attacked him didn't have that particular thought in mind."

Tezuka swallowed hard doing his best to keep his cool, which was easy for him but even he had a breaking point, "Thank you for allowing me to see him before I took my leave, Sensei." He reached into his bag, which he had managed to keep hold of and wrote down his cell number as well as his home phone and Echizen's home phone. "Please keep me informed of his condition."

Tozaki nodded. "Please stay safe on your way home. Would you perhaps like an escort? It may not be safe. After what has happened to young Echizen the phrase 'can't be too careful' would be a very good one to take to heart right now."

Tezuka understood the reasoning behind the doctor's suggestion. "Thank you but no. But perhaps it may not be the best thing for me to be traveling alone after dark. I will contact a friend and see if he will be willing to walk with me."

Tozaki offered the brunette a faint smile. "Take care then, and I promise I will inform you of any changes." He nodded in respect before heading down the hall to perform his rounds.

Tezuka stepped out of the hospital and phoned the first person he could think of that would be willing to leave the comfort of their home.

Kikumaru checked his cellphone for the 70th time and sighed deeply when the group photo of the Seigaku regulars once again greeted him. He tossed the electronic contraption to the side and clutched Kumagoro tightly as to vent out the frustration that was bottling up inside him.

He didn't get mad it was nearly impossible for him to do so. But he was only human and other emotions, such as frustration, could be easily felt by the redhead: frustration hurt and maybe a hint of betrayal. Okay that was a bit too much but he felt as if one single promise couldn't be kept then why had it been made in the first place?

Knowing if he pondered on it anymore tonight he would end up in a bad mood tomorrow Kikumaru released his oversized teddy bear from its gripping prison and headed down to the kitchen for a late snack. Pocky seemed like the perfect choice, strawberry pocky of course. After retrieving the snack he headed back up to his room and place one of the sweet-coated sticks into his mouth before reaching for his phone this time with the decision to call instead of waiting to be called. What greeted him was nothing he expected…

Fuji had all but watered the last of his cacti collection when his cellphone echoed of the walls of his room with a simple but well selected ringtone. He set the watering can down and walked over to pick up the ringing contraption. "Hai?"

"Fuji, my apologies if I'm calling at a time of inconvenience."

Fuji smiled. "It's fine Tezuka. You sound upset, is everything okay?"

"Actually since you asked, no it is not." There was a pause, "May I possibly ask you for a favor?"

"Tezuka, please you don't even have to ask. What is it you need?"

"Would it be too much trouble for you to come to the hospital and walk home with me?" Tezuka asked. "I'll explain my reasoning's in due time."

Fuji had been taken aback by the request but rose from his bed. "Just give me a few minutes to get dressed. I will send you a text message when I'm on my way."

"Okay, I will see you soon."

The two friends ended their call and Fuji finished watering his last cactus and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater before grabbing his wallet and house key. He informed his sister Yumiko the only other occupant of the house that he was going for a walk and headed out the door. He sent a quick message to Tezuka to inform him he was on his way and should arrive at the hospital in about ten minutes. He received a return text and headed to the hospital.

Ten minutes passed and Tezuka looked up to see Fuji waiting for a few cars to go by before crossing the street and greeting him. "Thank you for coming."

Fuji offered his friend a smile. "It's no trouble. But I do hope you are going to tell me why you want me to walk you home."

"I already planned to do so." Tezuka said and launched into a full out explanation from when he found Echizen in the alley up until right before he had called him. "Now you see why I wanted you to come with me? I'm sure I would have been fine on my own but after what happened to Echizen there is no reason why we shouldn't be cautious."

Once everything was out in the open Fuji was unsure of how to react to what he had just learned. After allowing it all to sink in he looked up at Tezuka who had gone silent as well. "What are you going to tell the others?"

"The same thing that I told you." Tezuka answered and stopped in front of his house. "Thanks again."

Fuji shook his head. "No thanks needed, Tezuka. Just do me a favor and text or call me if you hear anything from that doctor. I don't care what time it is."

"I will but only if you let me know when you are home safe." Tezuka said.

"I will, see you tomorrow morning at practice." Fuji said before turning around and heading for home.

Tezuka entered the house murmuring a quiet, "Tadaima."

"Okarei, Kunimitsu." Ayana said wiping her hands on her apron. "Please come join us. Your father's work shift ended just recently and your grandfather had a late class in his dojo so your timing for dinner is perfect."

Kunimitsu nodded. "I would like to change out of my uniform first if that will be all right."

"Go ahead and be sure to wash up too." Ayana instructed.

Kunimitsu said nothing as he headed up the stairs and dropped his tennis bag on the floor and quickly changed out of his school uniform and into a pair of slightly more casual clothing. He reached into his uniform pants pocket to place his cell phone on the charger when he realized there was a waiting text message for him. Doubting it was from Fuji already he opened the message and did not like what he read on his screen…

A/N: Yes another cliffhanger. Please keep in mind that those will be happening a lot considering my nickname on this site is actually believe it or not 'the cliffy queen'. i apologize if any of the characters appeared well out of character and of course 3 reviews will provide the fuel for me to write chapter 3!


	3. Explanations and Worrying

A/N: Hi everyone. I apologize for taking awhile with this chapter. Writer's block was present. I apologize also if this chapter is boring. I'm not too satisfied with it but hey Rome wasn't built in a day.

Disclaimer: No ownership claimed for the characters mentioned in this story. Suing is not an option.

Chapter 3: Explanations and Worrying

Tezuka could and would not deny the fact that the message sent from Kikumaru was troubling him to the point he was actually having difficulty focusing on his studies.

'_Ochibi's phone's been stolen,_

_I didn't recognize the voice when_

_I called the number. I can't get a hold_

_Of anyone at his house either._

_Figured you should know._

The brunette knew why the red-head was unable to make contact with anyone at the house but he was not about to explain it to the other boy, not tonight. He had too much on his mind as it was including an English literature paper that he struggled on thanks to it being his best yet worst subject.

Knowing he had to finish up soon Tezuka forced himself to focus on the task at hand and managed to complete his work with minutes to spare before his scheduled 'bed time'. After bidding goodnight to his parents and grandfather he changed out of his casual attire and into his night clothes placing his glasses on his bedside table next to his already set alarm clock along side his cellphone with an alarm for five minutes following the first alarm.

As he pulled the covers up to his chin he could not help but wonder if he should try to go see Echizen before morning practice or just wait to here from Dr. Tozaki. Not wanting to bother the good Doctor or the staff the brunette decided on the latter and slowly closed his eyes hoping sleep would be granted swiftly.

Kikumaru had sent the message to his captain unsure of whom else to speak to about the situation. Sure the two were the same age but at times Kikumaru felt as if Tezuka was older and more mature so it seemed like the right idea to let his tennis captain know about their kouhai's phone. But he still had not received a response from the other boy and was half attempted to call and confront him.

The only thing that stopped him was the time, 11:30pm. He should have been asleep hours ago but thanks to the state of worry that had lodged itself in his brain not even Daigoro could lure him into slumber. Kikumaru flopped himself down on his pillows with a groan. He knew he'd be able to sleep if he had some idea as to what was going on but he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to find out till later. Not willing to give up the red-head pulled his oversized teddy bear closer to himself and hugged tightly and let out a sigh of content. Closing his eyes he began to count strawberries.

After 100 strawberries the acrobatic player was pulled out of his almost fully asleep state by his stomach grumbling and he let out a groan of defeat…No way was he going to sleep now. Oh well he couldd nap between classes if he had to and during lunch, it would not be the first time.

Fuji had reached his house in record time. After hearing the news from Tezuka he could not be too careful. He had sent a text to the other boy letting him know he had made it home safely. Fuji had wondered why his friend had insisted on asking him to escort him home. Had the other brunette run into any trouble he could have used his well-learned martial art skills to fend them off. But then he remembered his captain claiming he would only fall to that resort if he had no other choice. No one knew it but the blue-eyed tensai had also taken lessons from his tennis captain's grandfather so he would be able to take the same thought into consideration should he be confronted.

Fuji looked over it his cacti collection thanking goodness he had decided to water the very otherwise unappreciated plants earlier. He would have forgotten when he returned home thanks to his mind trying to push away the image of young Echizen lying on the hospital bed. All of them had made trips to the hospital for a small injury or two thanks to incidents on the court but none of them had actually been dressed in the gown hooked up to who knows how many machines and actually been told to stay the night or longer. It was scary to think their youngest member was doing exactly that and none of them had any way to help him. When the others find out things were going to get very interesting that was for sure. Glancing over at the clock he realized it was going on towards midnight. Sleep was definitely in order. Pulling the covers up to his chest the blue-eyed tensai closed his eyes and hoped for sleep to come swiftly.

Tezuka, despite what everyone else might think was _not_ a morning person. And after lying awake in bed for nearly 3 hours after his scheduled bedtime this particular morning was worse. Reaching over he turned off his first alarm having hit the snooze button and silenced his second one before it had a chance to eco in his ears. He begrudgingly pulled himself out of bed and went through his usual morning routine before heading down stairs to join his family for breakfast.

"Kunimitsu you're looking a little pale, are you feeling okay?"

Tezuka looked up at his mother with a reassuring expression. "Hai, Oka-san I just didn't fall asleep right away so I'm a bit tired still."

"Well considering your late excursion I would not be surprised of your fatigue." Kuniharu pointed out.

"I beg your pardon Oto-sama. I am not sure I'm clear on what you are referring to." Tezuka said sipping his tea.

"I witnessed you and your friend walking from the hospital. Would you care to explain that?"

Ayana looked up at her husband and son in alarm. "The hospital? Kunimitsu what is he talking about? Were you hurt or in trouble?"

"Oka-san please let me explain before you jump to conclusions." Tezuka requested with as much respect as he could muster into his tone. "Do you remember when I called yesterday to inform you I would be late coming from school?" He then proceeded to explain everything.

"So you have no idea who has done this to the boy?"

"No and his parents can't be reached either so we are unsure of what to do." Tezuka admitted quietly.

"His parents are gone? Then who takes care of him? Surely he does not live in that house all alone." Kuniharu asked.

"His cousin I suppose but he claims she is often at university studying and I am unaware if they were able to contact her too." Tezuka said his breakfast no longer looking inviting despite knowing he needed the nourishment. "I am waiting to hear of any news from the doctor but nothing has been reported yet. I am worried about him."

"Well if Echizen-san needs rest it's probably the best thing if he had slept through the night with no complications." Kuniharu pointed out. "I'm assuming you plan to visit him after your after school activities?"

"Yes the other regulars need to know about this and I need to see if he remembers anything and will be willing to talk." Tezuka answered. "That is if you will excuse me for the afternoon and allow it." He had almost forgotten he would have chores to do and since he had missed last night's the workload would be double tonight.

"As long as you are home at a decent hour you are welcome to stay with your friend as long as you believe he will accept the support." Ayaka said giving her husband a look that claimed he should not argue and for once her love said nothing in return in form of protest. "I will speak with your grandfather and you will be excused from you training and your chores. But only for today."

"Thank you," Tezuka said before requesting to be excused from the table after forcing himself to eat at least half of the provided morning meal. He headed back upstairs to retrieve his bag as well as his cellphone which he kept in his bag during school hours but debated whether or not he wanted to risk having it on him during class. He had no idea when Dr. Tozaki was going to call him and he had never been one to 'break the rules'. Well perhaps this once he could bend them a little keep his phone in his pocket and check between classes. If he wasn't seen or caught he wasn't breaking the rules.

That decided the brunette pocketed his phone only then remembering the text message he had received from Kikumaru last night and his state of worry and concern came back to hit him full force. He pulled up the message and reread it again. Straight and too the point but that meant that whomever had stolen Echizen's phone had purposely made it so the boy would have a very difficult time calling for help-not that Echizen would. Tezuka knew the boy well enough by now that if there was even a slight chance he could do something on his own Echizen would. Pushing the thought from his mind Tezuka pocketed his phone and headed out of the house. He had never been late for morning practice before and he was not about to indulge in the habit of being late now.

When the brunette arrived at the front gates moments after the custodian had unlocked them he very nearly collided with a certain upset looking red-head. "Good morning, Kikumaru."

"Tezuka, please tell me you got my message last night. I-" Kikumaru started.

"Yes, I received the message and I apologize for not responding. I had other things on my mind at the time and forgot to answer." It was not a complete lie. He had, had other things on his mind but he did not have any intention of responding at the time. Kikumaru would find out everything along with the rest of the regulars. If asked about the topic the other members of the tennis club would be told that Echizen has been excused from practice and nothing more. It would not be their business anyway but the club wasn't shy of gossipers or whispers on the court.

"Have you heard anything about-"

"I know what is going on with Echizen and I will explain in due time. Till then let us give the 1st years a small break and start setting up the nets." Tezuka instructed leading Kikumaru into the schoolyard and towards the tennis courts.

Kikumaru didn't argue and followed his captain. After the two of them changed into their jerseys and set up the nets the returned to the clubhouse to wait for the others. Minutes later a few other members filed in including Oishi, Kawamura, and Kaidoh. Morning greetings were exchanged but no one said anything after that. The tension inside the clubhouse was strong and no one felt like talking this early in the morning anyway.

Finally Momoshiro and Fuji arrived as well along with Inui and Tezuka looked at his regulars with a grim expression on his face.

"Oi, I didn't see Echizen on my way here, so I think he's going to be late." Momoshiro pointed out.

"I know where Echizen is." Tezuka said. "Before we begin practice there's something you all need to know." A deep sigh escaped the brunette's lips. "Yesterday Echizen was attacked in an alley. I found him and he's now in the hospital."

"Wait what do you mean he was attacked?" Momoshiro asked in disbelief, "I saw him after school we went for burgers and then he said he was going straight home."

"He was no doubt attacked on the way." Tezuka answered. "I have spoken with his doctor and he had promised into inform me if any changes occur to Echizen's condition. But-"

"What exactly is his condition?" Oishi asked worry clouding his eyes. "He's not seriously hurt is he?"

"Nothing too serious at least not that they could point out. His finger on his right hand is broken and he had a small amount of head trauma as well as cuts and bruises." Tezuka explained. "They are keeping him at the hospital for observation."

"Is he allowed visitors?" Kaidoh asked hissing lightly.

"I was allowed to see him for a short time before I left but it is up to his doctor and what his condition is now."

"Well correct me if I'm wrong but Echizen is going to be unable to play for a while don't we need to have another ranking tournament to replace him?" Kawamura spoke up.

"Technically yes but instead of going through all the trouble I plan on speaking to coach Ryuzaki and asking her to have Inui placed in the regulars temporarily. I feel there is no other player Echizen would want to take his place." Tezuka answered.

"If you think that is the best choice, I will accept the position. Although there is an 94 percent change the rest of the club will feel that is an unfair decision." Inui said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"That may be so but there is no telling how long Echizen will be unable to play. I do not want someone to join the regulars only to suffer disappointment when they are asked to hand back their jersey." Tezuka said.

The others agreed it was the best solution and headed towards the door of the clubhouse. Practice was to begin and drills were to be given as well as other orders. "Tezuka would you like me to accompany you when you speak with Ryuzaki-sensei?"

"No, I am going to speak to her now. You stay here and take charge. Have the 8th and 9th graders rally and the 7th graders do their warm ups." Tezuka instructed. "I shall return soon." He turned to the data tennis player, "Inui, I would like you to accompany me."

Inui nodded in return and filed out of the clubhouse along with everyone else, save two people.

Oishi turned around when he heard something hit the floor gasped. "Eiji, Eiji what's the matter?" He moved closer and knelt in front of his best friend. "What's wrong?"

Kikumaru had slumped to the floor shaking slightly. "This is all my fault…"

A/N: Yes I have left you with yet another cliffy, why? Because I can and it's in my blood. I apologize if the length of the chapter is not satisfactory. I tried to make it as long as I could without babbling. If there is any other pairings anyone would like in the story please let me know and I'll weave them into the plot. 3 reviews = chapter 4!


	4. More questions and answers

A/N: Okay, I am so not satifised with this chapter but it was the best I could come up with. This will ne one of the very few chapters at this length. My goal is to keep them over 2000 words and this one just broke the mark barely. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own the box sets and Dr. Tozaki, nothing more

Chapter 4: Answers and more questions

Oishi turned to Fuji who in turn looked at Tezuka. No words were exchanged between the three of them but they all knew what the other was thinking. Tezuka would go meet with Ryuzaki-sensei as planned, Oishi would find out why Kikumaru insisted on blaming himself for Echizen's current prediciment and Fuji would take charge till either their buchou or fukobuchou finished with their current tasks.

When the others left the club house Oishi sat down next to his best friend. "Eiji, why do you think it is your fault? It is not like you knew Echizen was going to get attacked. None of us knew."

Kikumaru looked as his doubles partner. "I may not have known personally but after seeing that guy confronting Ochibi yesterday during lunch I-"

"Wait, what guy?" Oishi asked.

"During lunch yesterday some guy from a high school was talking to Horio-kun. I think he showed him the roof and I followed him. I knew Ochibi likes to take naps up there and he seemed tired during morning practice so I wanted to make sure they would leave him alone." Kikumaru began.

"What happened?"

"Well, the guy started harassing Ochibi. He started saying something about revenge. I was going to step in but you know how he is about his pride so I stood and watched. I figured if something serious happened I would step in but nothing did." Kikumaru explained.

"Well, that still does not mean that it is your fault, Eiji." Oishi tried to reassure the redhead.

"Well, after we had burgers I followed Echizen a little ways but my parents called asking me to pick something up from the store on my way home and the store was in the opposite direction the he was going. I should have made sure Ochibi was home safe before I left him!" Kikumaru cried out in frustration.

"Eiji, Eiji, listen to me, this is not your fault okay? You didn't know, you couldn't have known this guy was serious about revenge." Oishi said calmly placing his hands on both the redhead's shoulders. "Now you need to think clearly though, did the guy give any details of who he was, a name which high school he went to?"

Kikumaru sniffled as he tried to think back to the conversation he had witnessed. "Wasabe or Sasubi something like that. I can't remember correctly."

Sasabe?" Oishi chanced.

"Yeah that's it!"

"Hmm, that name sounds vaguely familiar. I know I've heard it somewhere before." Oishi stood up and held his hand out to help his best friend to his feet. "I'll talk to Tezuka about this later but for now we need to get to practice."

As much as he loved the game Kikumaru's thoughts were far from playing tennis. But he knew his best friend was right, he needed to stop blaming himself even though he still felt it was his fault. "Okay, let's go."

Ryuzaki folded her hands in front of her and looked up at the two regulars. After being briefed on why the youngest member of the regulars had yet to appear on the courts she had taken it upon herself to try and contact her former idiot of a student but had like Tezuka been greeted by the same message.

"So you managed to get Ryoma to the hospital?"

"Yes, I apologize for not informing you sooner Sensei, I did not want to interrupt you while you were at home." Tezuka explained.

"I appreciate that but if anything like this should happen again in the future, I wish to be notified immediately no matter the time of day or night, understand?" Ryzuaki instructed.

"Yes, of course Sensei." Tezuka said. "I plan to go and see him after practice tonight and see if the doctor can give me any more information."

"That is fine. You will give our best to Ryoma of course."

Tezuka only nodded. "I already had that in mind, sensei."

"Good. Now on the topic of Regulars I agree with your decision of making Inui a temporary one. But you know no matter what Ryoma has gone through he will want that spot back even if he has to play all of you to get it."

Tezuka nodded, "Yes that's very true. But it may be a while before he will be able to play again. Couple weeks at the least."

"I see, well you two better get to practice. And you will let me know if you hear anything about young Ryoma."

Tezuka and Inui both nodded before Tezuka led Inui back out to the courts. Practice only had about fifteen minutes left but that meant nothing to the brunette. If he had anything to say about it there was a lot of things that could be accomplished in that amount of time or less.

For a second Tezuka wondered how long the attackers had hit Echizen. Was it fast and quick or did they draw it out? Either way he was determined to find out who it was and make sure nothing like that ever happened again. What would have happened if he hadn't reached Echizen in time? Could his attackers have done more damage?

Shaking his head wanting to rid his mind of those thoughts he turned to Oishi who had taken over with instructing the team. "Do you think you would be willing to take over practice after school?"

"Yes of course. But why? Won't you be here?" Oishi asked concern already evident on his features.

"I don't think I can concentrate on class today. I can't stop worrying about Echizen." Tezuka admitted as he looked at his friend and vice captain. "I'm going to go to the hospital and see if anything has come up."

"Are you sure that's best?" Fuji asked approaching them. "You said yourself the Dr. would inform you if anything happens to Echizen. I don't think he would back out on his word. Besides who knows if you'll even be able to get in to see him. It would probably be better for you to pass the time in the classroom rather than the waiting room."

Tezuka nodded knowing the tensai was right. Being in class would be better then the waiting room. At least he'd be doing something productive with his time. Turning to the courts he announced the end of morning practice and followed the rest of the team into the clubhouse.

"You'll inform us when you hear any news?" Kawamara asked as he followed Tezuka into the school.

"Yes, I had planned to." Tezuka said noticing Oishi trying to catch up with him. "Oishi is something wrong?"

"I talked to Eiji and he told me something you may be curious to know." Oishi said.

"Oh?"

"Does the name Sasabe ring any bells?"

Sasabe? The name did sound familiar but he couldn't quite remember where he had heard it from. "It does as you say ring some bells but I can't quite remember where I know it from. Why?"

"Because according to Eiji Echizen had a confrontation with this Sasabe yesterday during lunch." Oishi explained. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Oishi tell me everything right now."

"It's going to have to wait, we have class and we can't be late." Inui said approaching the other two from behind.

Tezuka held back a groan knowing the data tennis player was right. "Okay lunchtime then, no later. I finished all of student council activities for the next few days so I'll be free to hear any thing."

Oishi only nodded as he followed the rest of the team into the classroom.

In the middle of the lesson Tezuka resisted the urge to check his phone to see if he ahd received any missed calls or messages from the doctor. He was normally a well behaved student but even he had his limits.

Fuji and Inui noticed their friends distress and the tensai had chanced passing a note to his friend behind the teacher's back.

_Everything's going to be fine. Just be patient you of all people have that as one of your main virtues._

Tezuka reached for the note but for the first time since he started school he was caught.

"Tezuka-kun do you have something more important than my lesson to discuss with Fuji-kun?"

Tezuka stood up and bowed respectfully, "Forgive me sensei, but there is a matter that has kept my mind more occupied than your lesson ever could at this time."

"I see, and may I ask what this matter is?"

"With all due respect sensei I do not wish to discuss it with the rest of the class present" Tezuka requested.

"Then perhaps you would ike to discuss it during detention after school."

Tezuka winced. Then moved towards his teacher lowering his voice, "If you must know sensei, a friend of mine is unconscious in the hospital and I'm very worried about him."

"Oh, I see, well I will pass this off just this once, return to your seat and please try to focus on the lesson from now on."

"Yes sensei."

Oishi waved at Tezuka who in turned motioned for him to head towards the teacher's lounge On the way Oishi explained all that he had been told by Eiji.

"Well one thing I can tell you is I plan to make Horio run countless laps. He knows better than to speak to an upper classman from a different school that way." Tezuka said "Come on, we need to speak to Ryuzaki-sensei If anyone will know who that guy is she will."

"How can you be sure?"

"Sensei has followed Echizen's tennis career ever since he started playing in tournaments. If that guy wanted revenge for something it's no doubt related to a match in the past." Tezuka explained.

When they reached the coach's office she was sitting at her desk. They knocked on the door and after getting permission entered. "Pardon us for bothering you during lunch Sensei, but we have to ask you something important."

"Does it have something to do with Ryoma?"

Tezuka nodded before glancing over at Oishi, "Tell her what he told you."

Oishi cleared his throat before telling their coach everything. Once he was finished and the name Sasabe was mentioned he noticed a look of realization on the woman's face.

"Sasabe? Yes, I know that name. I just hope it isn't who I'm thinking it is." Ryuzaki said as she folded her hands in front of her and set the on her desk. She looked up. "Oh you two better head to class but before you do please get a message to Horio and tell him to come see me before afternoon practice."

Ryoma tried to reach over to turn off the annoying beeping sound but winced when a sharp pain shot through his body. Opening his he realized he had no idea where he was or how he got there. Minutes later his door opened and in stepped someone who's appearance explained quite a lot but added even more questions to Ryoma's now constantly growing list

"Mr. Echizen I advice strongly against moving around very much. You've been through quite a lot."

"What happened?" His voice was hoarse and he longed for something to quench his parched throat.

"Can you tell where you are?"

"Can you get me something to drink?" Ryoma retorted.

The man stepped forward and handed Ryoma a cup with a straw. Once the cup was empty he set it back on the side table. "Now, can you tell me where you are?"

Ryoma cleared his throat grateful for the drink but not liking this guy already. "Well considering I'm lying in a hospital bed in a hospital gown hooked up to a machine most often found in a hospital and there's someone dressed in a lab coat probably a doctor who usually works at a hospital. Chances are I'm probably in a hospital."

Dr. Tozaki smiled weakly. "Mr. Echizen do you know why you were brought to the hospital?"

"Do you know you ask too many questions?" Ryoma answered back.

"Okay do you have a question for me?" Dr. Tozaki asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do, where am I? Oh better yet, who am I?"

A/N: Did anyone see that coming? Yes, I know it happened in the series but I want to do my own take on it. Please forgive me for writing yet another cliffy though I can't help it! 3 reviews = chapter 5!


	5. Author note please read!

A/N: Okay, first off I want to apologize for taking so long to update this story. I have had a lot on my plate the past few months not to mention severe writer's block that has actually kept me awake for days believe it or not. I do plan to continue the story, that is if anyone would like me to. if not I'll delete it from my page. But please keep in mind i'm working extra hours and am now a beta for 3 other writers and I'm also busy with other projects so my life has been really hectic. Again I apologize for taking so long but please be patient and let me know if you guys want me to continue.


End file.
